Gravity Falls: Wolf Chase
by KaitouSpade
Summary: After a small 'argument' with his sister, Dipper escapes into the forest for some alone time. Little does he know that he was being hunted. Dipper must run for his life while Wendy and Mabel search the forest, hoping to find him in one piece. Has a bit of DipperxWendy but technically its just Dipper being Dipper. There is...actually nothing supernatural in this fanfic...Review


Dipper was knelt by the door to the den, peaking out the door through the small crack.

"WHATCHA DOIN'!"

"AAAHHH!" Dipper screamed, falling backwards. He sat up, rubbing his head. And saw his sister looking at him. She looked through the crack and then smiled at Dipper.

"Are you spying on Wendy?" Mabel.

Dipper blushed. "I..I...N-no I wasn't...I was just...um...Inspecting this crack," Dipper said. "Yup...it's definitely a crack all right."

Mabel pushed him. "haha you were so!"

The force of her push caused him to fall back into the door, making it open and he stumbled out. He landed on his back, he tilted his head backwards off the ground and looked at Wendy, she was looking at him. Dipper scrambled to his feet and ran back through the door, stumbling a bit as he did so he turned the corner and pressed himself against the wall panting hard.

Mabel was right up in his face now. Dipper screamed and dropped down to the floor. Mabel stood back and frowned. "Dipper look what your doing to yourself, just tell her how you feel."

"What?! Mabel are you nuts?" Dipper argued.

"Why? Dipper your only hurting yourself by not telling her."

"No, I'll be hurting myself if I do tell her because she'll just reject me and call me just some little kid."

"She won't say that Dipper," Mabel said. "Dipper?"

Dipper was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper lay down on his bed, he had locked the door so Mabel couldn't come in.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. "Mabel won't stop until I tell Wendy my feelings towards her but I can't tell her that or everything's ruined."

"Dipper?!" Mabel. Dipper looked towards the door at the sound of footsteps approaching. Dipper scanned the room for a quick escape. His eyes landed on Mabel's bed. her grappling hook. She left it on the bed. Weird. But no time to think about the now. Dipper ran and grabbed the item before going to the window.

Mabel pounded on the door when she found it locked. "Dipper come out of there! Dipper! You can't hide it forever! Dipper!"

"Sorry Mabel," Dipper muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel had begun slamming herself against the door. "Dipper! Let me in before I break this door down!"

She slammed herself into it one more time and surprisingly the door fell off its hinges. She got up and looked around. The window was open...and her grappling hook was missing. Along with Dipper.

Mabel ran over to the window in time to see Dipper vanish into the woods. "DIPPER!" she yelled out, her voice causing some birds to take off. "This can't be good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper ran as fast as he could for as long as possible. But his legs suddenly gave out and he tumbled to the ground. he rolled onto his back and panted. "Man I'm outta shape," Dipper wheezed. he got onto his hands and knees and looked around. "Where am I anyways?"

A wolf howled in the distance. This caused Dipper to notice that it was night. Wow, how long was he gone for? Couple hours probably.

Dipper got to his feet and looked around at the trees that towered over him. "It's too late to go through the forest to get home. And I'm too exhausted anyway."

Dipper walked a few steps, trying to figure out a good place to sleep for the nice. He heard the sound of russling leaves and he looked around, trying to pinpoint the source.

"Uh maybe it's not a good idea to sleep so close to the ground...!" Dipper looked up into the branches of the trees and then at Mabel's grappling hook and smiled. "Bingo."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper woke up and stretched. he felt himself begin to fall and grabbed onto the branch he was on with a startled shriek. looking down at how far away the forest floor was he held on tighter. "Why did I have to sleep so high up?!"

After Dipper had calmed down a bit he saw the grappling hook still hooked on the branch above him where he had shot himself up last night. Dipper grabbed hold of it and tugged it, testing the branches strength.

"Hm, seems sturdy enough," he took a deep breath. "Alright here we go."

Dipper tightened his grip on the grapple, closed his eyes and stepped off the branch. Dipper screamed as he almost slipped and felt the pressure of gravity trying to pull him to the ground. He slowly began lowering himself to the forest floor.

"Easy now...eeeasy...and there we go," he said as his feet touched the ground, finally. He pressed the retracting button but the rope didn't come back. "Hm?" Dipper looked up and saw the hook still wrapped around the branch. "Oh give me a break," he pulled on it but it never came loose. "Come on!"

the more Dipper pulled the more it seemed that it was stuck. But as soon as Dipper loosened up a bit the grappling hook lifted him off the ground. Dipper screamed as he was sped upwards, his head hit the branch that the hook was on, causing the hook to dislodge and both it and Dipper began a free fall.

Dipper shook out of his gaze when he saw how fast the ground was coming at him. He grabbed the grappling hook, which was falling next to him. he shot it at a branch and the force of the sudden stop caused the grappling hook to swing Dipper straight into the trunk of the tree. Dipper let go of the grappling hook and fell to the ground with a small thud. He was only about five feet up so it only hurt his butt a tiny bit. Dipper rubbed his hurting bottom but standing up and looking up at the grappling hook. The hook had retracted back into the grapple (Is that how you'd say it. i dunno) so now it was too high up for Dipper to reach.

Dipper sighed. "Mabel is going to kill me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel, along with Wendy, were running through the trees now. Mabel had waited for Dipper to come back last night but she had fallen asleep waiting. Then she saw he still hadn't come back. Mabel freaked out and ran into Wendy on her way out to search for him.

After explaining everything to her, minus the part of Dipper having a crush on her, they set on the search for the lost twin.

"DIPPER?!" Mabel yelled. Wendy called for him too. But even after several tried there was no response. "Where could he be?"

"Did he say where he was going?" Wendy asked, looking under a bush for clues.

"No. He locked the room door and took my grappling hook and left through the window. I thought he's come back but I'm really getting worried about him."

"Don't worry Mabel, he's got his journal he should be fine," Wendy tried to comfort her. "Did he at least say _why_ he left? Or gave you any indication of why or where he was going?"

Mabel rubbed her arm nervously. She knew Dipper wouldn't like it if she told Wendy.

"No," Mabel sighed. Mabel decided to only tell Wendy if absolutely neccassary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was official, Dipper was lost. He's been to most places in the forest around the shack but right now he couldn't recognize anything. He kind of felt sorry for having to leave Mabel's grappling hook behind but he culd com back for it later. The guys back at the shack but be really worried abut hm. Or at least he hoped they were. That woud mean they cared.

Dipper sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. "What am I even thinking? I need to get back. man I'm hungry," he said, rubbing his rumbling stomach. "I hope I find my way soon or I'm gonna starve to death."

There was a russling close by and the sound of a twig snapping. Dipper shot to his feet.

"hey! Is somebody there?" Dipper said nervously. "Mabel? That you?"

Dipper saw the bushes moving and stepped towards it. "Mabel?"

Suddely a large black wolf jumped out.

"Not Mabel! Not Mabel!" Dipper screamed as he backtracked and began running. he could hear the wolf running after him. More wolves joined the first and soon about seven or eight wolves were on his track. Forget starving to death. He was going to get eaten to death...or however that goes.

Dipper knew the wolves could outrn him at anytime. He did a research project on wolves at school once, they could chase their prey for miles until the prey tires and that's when they surround them and go for the kill.

Dipper felt his breath hitch in his throat when he stumbled on a root and herd one wolf take an extra leap closer. But he kept running. He had to at least make it back to the Mystery Shack.

Dipper just hoped he was heading in the right direction. If he wasn't then he was doomed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wendy look!" Mabel shouted running towards a tree and looking up. Wendy looked up to where Mabel was pointing.

"Woah...Isn't that your grappling hook?" Wendy asked.

"That means Dipper was hear!...wait a minute! He was going to leave my grappling hook behind! Grrrr he is SO getting a hard stare from me when we find him!" Mabel said furiously.

"Here I'll climb up and get it," Wendy said. She climbed up and unhooked the hook and rope from the branch and slid down the trunk to Mabel where she handed off the grappling hook to its rightful owner.

Mabel stayed staring at the grappling hook for a while before looking up to the ranch it was on. "I wonder what it was doing up in that tree..."

" hm... you don't suppose he was in danger do you? Maybe something was chasing him and he had to take cover in he tree till it was safe to come down," Wendy suggested.

" Well where do you think he could be now?" Mabel asked, every second causing her to grow more and more worried for her brother. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth a distant scream sounded through the forest. Mabel gasped. Only one person could scream like that. "Dipper!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A few minutes earlier)

Dipper coughed. His sides aches and his legs were burning. But he had to keep moving, he knew he was slowing down now. Not being that physically fit he couldn't run fast for a period of time.

He knew he wasn't heading towards the Mystery shack now. Because he would recognize something. He never recognized anything and he knew he never passed this place on his way out here.

Dipper gasped as he felt his foot get caught on something. "No!"

Struggling to get his foot free of the vines it had ensnared in Dipper became panicked. The wolves had him surrounded.

Dipper's breathing picked up and he pulled at the vines with all his might. The first black wolf he saw earlier suddenly leaped forward. Dipper screamed in terror and swerved to the right, narrowly avoiding the wolfs jaws. Fortunately for Dipper the wolf accidentally bit the vines holding his foot. Dipper pulled free and the other wolves dove in.

Dipper tried diving out of the way of the wolves but he couldn't keep this up. There were too many of them. Dipper managed to get on his feet again and was about to break free of the pack when he felt something pierce his side. Dipper let out a loud scream of agony as the claws ripped through his skin.

He stumbled slightly and tried to run again. The wolves slowly went after him. It was like they were mocking him. Dipper attempted to stop the blood flow with his hand but it was probably pointless anyways.

Dipper looked back to see the wolves patiently following him. Even they knew it was pointless. But the shear fear of the idea that those wolves would kill him in a moment kept him moving, slow or not. Dipper saw a tree that the branches looked kind of like a latter. He got an idea.

Dipper, ignoring the spike of pain that shock through him, made a run for the tree. He began climbing, kicking the branches to break them off. The wolves realized what he was doing and two of them shot towards him, but Dipper was already out of their jumping range, and without the branches they could climb up after him.

When Dipper felt he was high enough he stopped on a thicker branch and sat leaning against the tree trunk. He looked down at the wolves and saw them circled around the base of the tree. Some were trying to climb up but they slid back down as they couldn't find a claw hold.

Dipper sighed in relief. But now the thing he need to worry about was blood loss. Dipper took off his ripped vest and lifted his shirt out of the way of the wound. There was a lot of blood but in truth the cuts weren't as deep as he thought. Because his vest did protect him a bit but it was still bad. He might need stitches if he made it out of this.

Dipper slumped against the trunk and let out a shuddering sigh. He brought a hand to his forehead and wiped the sweat that had formed there. Dipper's eyes widened and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait...where's my hat?!" Dipper said in a panicked voice. Why he was worrying about his hat now was beyond him. It must have fallen off sometime during the attack.

Dipper tried to relax and he closed his eyes. He focused on the sounds of the wolves below him to keep him in reality.

He wondered what Mabel was doing right now. Now he was kind of hoping she _didn't _find him. Especially with those wolves here. Dipper could barely feed one of those wolves. They'd be happy to get their claws at another twelve year old kid. Dipper didn't even want to think about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel and Wendy were running in the direction they thought Dipper's scream emitted from. After a few minutes Wendy suddenly pulled to a stop. Mabel noticed Wendy top and turned around.

Wendy was looking through the trees with narrowed eyes. her eyes suddenly widened and she walked forward, crouching down and picking something up.

Mabel followed in confusion.

"Mabel. Promise me that if we find Dipper..." Wendy stopped herself.

"What is it? Wendy what did you find?" Mabel asked.

Wendy turned and held up a familiar item. Mabel gasped. It was Dipper's hat. Wendy stood and placed the hat on Mabel's head.

Then she looked around the small clearing. "It looks like there was some sort of scuffle here." Wendy looked at the marks in the ground. "Oh no...Mabel there were wolves here...and a lot of them."

"Dipper?" Mabel whispered. She looked to where Wendy was looking and she gasped, her eyes watered. There was a bit of blood splattered on the ground. And leading out of the clearing. "Wendy we have to hurry! Dipper's in trouble!"

Wendy followed Mabel as she ran, following the blood trail. As Wendy ran she looked and saw some of the paw prints had blood stains in them. Looks like the wolf that injured Dipper didn't clean it off its paws.

Wendy thought for a moment, then she grabbed Mabel's sweater and pulled her back to a stop. "Mabel wait."

Mabel looked at Wendy in confusion. "What are you doing?! Dipper's in danger!"

"Listen," she whispered.

Both girls stayed silent and listened. Sure enough they could hear the snarling of wolves. And they were fairly close too. Wendy turned to Mabel.

"Mabel are you sure you don't wanna stay here and I'll go check it out? I mean...if Dipper...ya know...is..." Wendy stopped when she saw Mabel wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm going. If we're going to save Dipper then I wanna help," Mabel said with confidence. Wendy frowned at Mabel though but nodded.

Wendy took out her ax and motioned for Mabel to follow behind her. They never went far before Wendy hauled Mabel behind a bush. Both females peaked over to see a bunch about nine wolves circled around a tree and trying to climb up.

Mabel looked up at the branches and pointed. "Wendy look."

Wendy looked at the branches and squinted. Up on one of the branches was Dipper. he looked unconscious from where the were. Wendy could see the red staining his shirt.

Looking up into the foliage of leaves and branches Wendy calculated in her head a path leading to Dipper. "Stay here," Wendy whispered to Mabel. She moved quietly over to a tree that was by the bush they were behind and climbed up the tree. She began leaping from branch to branch towards Dipper. Trying to be as quiet as she could. The wolves began barking,causing Wendy to stop and see what was going on. Her eyes widened. "Mabel what are you doing?" Wendy whispered angrily to herself. Mabel had used her grappling hook to shoot the branch over Dipper and had swung over the wolves. Mabel landed on Dipper's branch.

Wendy picked up the pace. Not sure how much weight that branch could take. She made it to the tree and looked down at Mabel and Dipper.

"Mabel I told you to stay put!" she said.

"I wasn't going to stay behind while Dipper needed my help!" Mabel said angrily.

"How is he?" Wendy asked, changing the subject.

"Not good, I think he's lost a lost of blood," Mabel said. She took off her sweater and used it to wrap Dipper's side in. Not caring that her dinosaur sweater was getting soaked in blood. Suddenly Mabel felt the tree shift a little and some leaves fell down. "Huh?" she looked down and gasped. One of the wolves was able to hook its claws into the bark and was now climbing up. "Wendy we have to hurry!"

Wendy nodded, she reached her arms down. "Give Dipper to me," she said. Mabel complied and managed to lifted Dipper up to her. She reached down to Mabel and pulled her up as well. "Come on," Wendy moved Dipper to her back and jumped to the next tree.

Mabel grabbed her grappling hook and swung to the next tree. Leaving the branch just in time as the wolf made it up and leaped after. It missed Mabel by an inch and yelped as it fell to the ground.

Mabel looked down and saw the wolves following. The black one, that had managed to climb the tree, lay motionless where it landed. Mabel felt a jump in her throat but ignored it and focused on following Wendy.

"Wendy!" Mabel called out. "How are we gonna get away from the wolves? We can't lead them back to the Mystery shack. And we have to get down eventually."

Wendy stopped and looked down at the wolves. Then up at Dipper. "Dipper needs help."

Mabel thought for a second. "I can lead them away," she said. "You get Dipper to safety."

"But Mabel..." Wendy said, she thought for a minute. "I'll lead them away. I've got my ax I can defend myself. You can't. You take Dipper and get him to the Mystery Shack. And besides I'm bigger. they'd more likely keep following me and Dipper if you left."

Mabel was about to argue but nodded. She shot herself up to Wendy's branch. Wendy helped Dipper onto Mabel's back.

"M-Mabel?" Dipper moaned, his eyes opening a little.

"Dipper don't talk. I'm gonna get you home," Mabel said softly. Mabel nodded and Wendy.

Wendy looked at Dipper and kissed his forehead gently before leaping down to a lower branch.

"Hey wolves! Come and get me!" she yelled, cracking a branch off the tree and flinging it down at the pack, she hit one of them in the head and the other snarled. Wendy jumped to another tree and threw another branch. "Over here!" she yelled, waving her ax in the air. the wolves snarled and ran after her as she jumped from tree to tree, leading them away from the twins.

Mabel watched her go and then after they were almost out of sight she began her way through the trees again. After a while she realized the wolves must be gone and she used her grapple to get back on the ground where she began running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like forever till Mabel finally saw the Mystery Shack through the trees. She called out desperately for either Soos or Stan to come help.

She burst into the gift shop door. Customers looked in shock as they saw the half unconscious boy on Mabel's back. Stan, who had been trying to scam some tourists with his fake attractions, saw the blood soaking through Mabel's sweater which was wrapped around Dipper's middle.

"Follow me!" he shouted urgently at Mabel. he looked at the store. "Shop is now closed! Get out!"

He lead Mabel to the bathroom where he carefully removed the bloody sweater took Dipper's shirt off to see the wound better. He looked at Mabel. "I'll deal with this. And after I finish with your brother you've got some explaining to do."

Mabel nodded and left the room for Stan to clean Dippers wound. Almost immediately after Mabel left the room Dipper groaned and tried to get up only to moan in pain and have Stan push him back down.

"Easy there big guy. Ya got a bit scratched up," Stan said, cleaning Dippers side/stomach with a wet cloth.

Dipper tried to relax. He opened his eyes slightly. "Grunkle...Stan?"

"Yeah. Do you remember what happened?" Stan said. he remembered not seeing Dipper since yesterday and then Mabel rushing out this morning and Wendy never even showed up. Usually she at least calls before taking an off day. Stan knew something had to be up but he and Soos had to run the Mystery Shack and there was no time to really worry about it.

"Wolves. There were too many. Wouldn't stop chasing me," Dipper said in breathes.

Stan cursed under his breath. He should have known that the kids would end up running into wolves. They lived in the forest.

"I'll talk to your sister about it. Right now you try and rest. But don't fall asleep until I am certain this isn't too serious," Stan said. Dipper nodded and his eyes pinched closed again and he hissed as Stan accidentally rubbed the cloth against the scars. "Sorry."

"Is Mabel aright?" Dipper suddenly asked.

"She seemed fine enough. It's you I'm worried about right now. Now hold still until I finish." Dipper became quiet as Stan continued to work.

"Is it bad?" Dipper asked.

"There was a lot of blood. So it looked worse then it actually is. I might have to stitch ya up though," Stan said.

Dipper gulped. If that meant Stan was going to try and give him stitches the that made Dipper worry a bit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel had gone to the gift shop to make sure all the tourists had left, they had so that was good. So Mabel went to the front porch to wait for Wendy.

After a few minutes the door behind her opened and Mabel looked to see Stan.

"What are you doing out here?" Stan asked.

"Waiting for Wendy. She was leading the wolves away so I can get Dipper home. She's still not back yet and I'm getting worried," Mabel said, looking into the trees.

"So that's where she was all day," Stan said. He looked at Mabel. "Dipper never gave much of an explanation. he said something about wolves and that was it. So can you tell m in a bit more detail what happened?"

"Dipper was awake?" Mabel asked. Stan motioned for her to get on with it and she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Okay. SO yesterday me and Dipper were...talking. He went up to our room and locked the door. Then he took my grappling hook and left through the window. I waited for him to come back but ended up falling asleep. In the morning when I saw he never came back I kind of freaked out a bit. I ran into Wendy on my way into the forest and told her what was going on. So she came with me. We found my grappling hook in a tree so we knew we were going the right way. then we heard him scream. I'm guessing that was when he was being attacked by the pack of wolves. then we found his hat and there were blood splats on the ground. We followed the trail to where the wolves had surround the tree Dipper had managed to climb," Mabel said.

"So that explains why your still wearing his hat," Stan said. Mabel reached up and realized she was still wearing the pine tree hat.

"So after we saw Dipper Wendy climbed a tree to try to get over to him without the wolves noticing. I um...swung myself over using my grappling hook even though Wendy told me to stay where I was. Wendy took Dipper and we were going through the trees and I noticed the wolves were still following us. We couldn't lead them back here 'cuz it would put everyone in danger. So I took Dipper and Wendy went to lead the wolves away so I could get away. I thought she'd be back by now though...you don't think anything happened to her do you?" Mabel asked.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's tough," Stan assured. "You should come inside and wait though. In case any of those wolves are still hanging around."

Mabel nodded and following Stan inside.

Stan looked at Mabel. "I brought your brother up to bed. he should be fine. But I want to know what happened to that door!" he said a bit angry. "Soos is up trying to fix it but you did a number on those hinges.

Mabel blushed in embarrassment. She had forgotten that she had to bust down the door yesterday. "Sorry. I did say the door was locked though."

Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go get something to eat. You never ate today I'm guessing. And bring Dipper something in case he decides to wake up. He hasn't eaten since yesterday."

"Got it!" Mabel said, running to the kitchen to find something for Dipper. She made him a sandwich. Since if she gave him something heated it might be cold by the time he eats it. She also made a sandwich for herself. But she went upstairs with both plates.

She saw Soos drilling the hinges onto the door. "Hi Soos."

Soos looked at Mabel. "Hey Mabel. What happened to Dipper?" he asked worriedly.

Mabe looked in at her brother and frowned. "He got attacked by a pack of wolves. I'm actually surprised he managed to get up that tree when he was hurt like he was."

"Poor dude," Soos said, packing away his tools. "Well the doors fixed. Try not to break it down again."

"See you later Soos," Mabel waved as Soos picked up his tool box and began heading to the stairs.

"Bye dude!"

Mabel turned and continued into the room. She placed the sandwiches on the table and turned to Dipper.

"Dipper? Pssst Dipper," Mabel said. Poking her twins opened his eyes a bit and smiled.

"Hey Mabel," Dipper whispered.

"Hows my favorite bro doing?" Mabel asked playfully.

Dipper shrugged. "Where I got scratched hurts a lot but hey I'm alive so that's good right?"

Mabel chuckled softly. "You hungry?"

Dipper's stomach made a _very_ audible rumble. Dipper blushed and gave Mabel a goofy smile. "Yeah. Starving actually."

Mabel picked up Dipper's plate. "I got you a sandwiiiiich," she sang.

Dipper smiled and accepted the plate. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Mabel said, grabbing her own sandwich and sitting on her bed, she took a bite and looked at Dipper. He swallowed. "Um...Dipper?"

"Yeah Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"Did you forget to chew?" she laughed. He had already finished his sandwich.

Dipper looked down at his empty plate. "Well I did say I was hungry."

"Do you want me to get you another one?" Mabel asked.

"I can..."he tried to get up and immediately regretted it. "okay maybe not. Yeah um...can you get me another sandwich?...please?"

Mabel hopped off her bed. "Be back in a second bro-bro," she said. She ran out the door, eating her own sandwich on her way down into the kitchen.

She bumped into someone and fell back. "Ow hey watch where your..." Mabel's eyes widened when she saw who was on the floor in front of her. "Wendy!"

Mabel jumped forward and gave Wendy a hug.

"Hey Mabel. Sorry I took so long. I never really thought about how _I _would lose the wolves," Wendy laughed.

"So how did you?" Mabel asked.

"Guess they got bored of chasing me in the trees that they ran off to hunt somewhere else," Wendy replied. "So anyways hows Dipper doing?"

"Grunkle Stan says the cuts weren't that deep and he should be fine as long as he takes it easy for a while. I was just getting him another sandwich," Mabel said, helping Wendy up and making her way into the kitchen, Wendy followed.

"So he's awake? That's a relief," Wendy sighed. "I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if we hadn't found him in time."

Mabel became silent. "Yeah...But we did though. So...that's what counts. let's not think about that anymore okay?"

Wendy nodded and leaned against the table as she watched Mabel construct a sandwich for Dipper. When she finished she looked at Wendy. "Did you want to see Dipper?"

Wendy nodded. "Yeah. Need to be sure the squirts okay."

"Follow me," Mabel said, leading Wendy out of the kitchen and up to the attic. Mabel knocked. "Dipper I'm coming in!" she called out before opening the door.

Hey Dip," Wendy said as she entered.

Dipper looked at Wendy in surprise. "W-Wendy? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Well I had to see how my bud was doing. How ya feeling?" she said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"As I told Mabel before. It hurts but at least I'm alive."

"True that," Wendy smiled. She picked up Dippers hat, which Mabel had placed on the bedside table, and studied it for a moment. "I was worried Mabel wouldn't make it back in time..."

"You were worried about me?" Dipper asked, blushing slightly.

"Of course I was worried you dork! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened to you if me or if Mabel never found you on time. I literally think I'd die!"

Dipper sat up and looked at Wendy. He sighed and looked down at his hands, which he had lain on his lap. "Is it bad that I was thinking if you even knew I was gone?"

Wendy studied Dipper in confusion. "What do you mean? Obviously I'd know if you weren't around all day I think I would notice," Wendy said, wondering what Dipper was trying to say. that she'd forget about him? Or never cared?

"I mean..." Dipper sighed. "I didn't even think _anyone _would bother to come looking for me. Or worry about me. Well maybe Mabel but that's a sibling thing."

"You darn right it is!" Mabel shouted.

"So, I don't know, I guess I just thought for a moment. When those wolves were chasing me and I felt like I couldn't run anymore. I wondered if I should just give up and let the wolves have what they wanted. But something, I don't know what, it kept me going...know what I mean?" Dipper asked, looking at Wendy and Mabel.

"Hm..." Wendy thought. "Ya know. I think I do get it."

"You do?" Dipper asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Yeah man. It's like. You want to give up. But you couldn't because you'd be hurting everyone else if you did. Just think about it. Mabel would go crazy and get all depressed and junk. Stan would probably lock himself up and become a zombie or something. And Soos would miss you too much. Your like his best friend. he wouldn't be able to do anything really."

Dipper paused for a moment. Thinking through what Wendy had just said. "And you?"

Wendy froze. Then she thought to herself. What would she do if Dipper had been caught by the wolves. "Well...I don't know honestly. I just know that I'm glad you _are _still here though. And if those wolves had gotten you. Well lets just say they were gonna have to deal with a _very _pissed off teenager that has an ax that she's not afraid to use."

Dipper cleared his throat and looked at Mabel. "Can I um...have that sandwich now?"

"Sure," Mabel said, handing him the plate.

"Thanks," Dipper exclaimed as he took a bite.

"I should go now. I'll see you tomorrow kay?"

"Bye Wendy!" Mabel called out as the red head left the room.

"Yeah...Bye Wendy," Dipper said a little quieter. He took a bite of the sandwich and swallowed, only to start choking. He managed to swallow the lump stuck in his throat though and stopped coughing.

"You alright there?" Mabel asked.

Dipper nodded. He let out a yawn, his eyes dropping a little.

"I suppose it is getting pretty late," Mabel said. "I'll let you sleep. And I'll be back up in a bit when I go to bed." Mabel said happily. She walked towards the door. "Goodnight Dipper."

"Night Mabel," Dipper said, already snuggling into his blanket to sleep. But he couldn't get to. He was tired sure, mostly from exhaustion. But he couldn't get himself to sleep. He couldn't get Wendy's words out of his head.

_ 'I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything had happened to you if me or if Mabel never found you on time.'_

**THE END!**


End file.
